Yellow and Blue
by Yori Micah
Summary: Sonic and Tails on an Adventure! Come along to their journey as they meet new friends and new enemies!
1. Chapter 1

Tails watch on as his best friend Sonic defeated all of Dr. Robotnik's army of robots. "Your show ends here Robuttnik!" Sonic said to the large man on a floating machine. "You have won this time Sonic but next time will be your last! Ha-ha- Whoa!" Sonic quickly spins dash attack Dr. Robotniks floating machine which cause it to wobble in the air for a few seconds. "Go get em' Sonic!" Tails cheers to his best friend happily while pumping his fist into the air.

"Just you wait Sonic!" The large man said before driving away with his floating machine smoking a little due to Sonic damaging it by his spin dash attack. "You did it Sonic! Dr. Robotnik won't bother us for a while." Tails explain happily to his best friend Sonic who was dusting his gloves clean from any dust and from any bits of robotic parts.

"We don't have to worry about anything from Doctor Robuttnik and robot goons." Sonic said to his best friend and soon the two boys walk away together from the damage robots and the battlefield.

Eventually, Sonic and Tails were hanging out together nearby a hot dog stand and eating a chili hot dog and cheese chili, hot dog together. "So Sonic what exactly do you want to do together?" Tails asked his best friend curiously.

Sonic thought about it and smiles when a plan came to his mind. "I have an idea little buddy!" Sonic said with a grin. "We're going to the park!" Tails thought about it, but eventually nodded quickly with a smile in response.

Tails adjusted his gloves one by one and smiles up at Sonic and looked at the park ahead if them with kids and families seen having a good time at the park. "I don't think I have ever been here before Sonic?" Tails said while looking around his surroundings. "That's because you have never been here before little buddy because we're always busy stopping Eggheads invasion." Sonic explains while looking down at his best friend with a smile of his own.

When Tails noticed a grown man playing along with his son the young fox held onto Sonics hand and Sonic silently noticed this and held Tails hand back in return to comfort him.

The two boys stopped nearby a lake and sat down together on the grass and they silently enjoy the beautiful environment with each others company. "Say Sonic?" Tails said to Sonic. "Yeah Shrimp?" Sonic replied and turn his attention to his best friend curiously. "Thank you for always being there for me Sonic... I have always been alone and I would never think I could come this far." Tails explain while lifting his knees in front of his chest and hugged them.

"I always been bullied and push around by others because of my 2 Tails and people making fun of me because I'm very smart and a genius with a high IQ than others, back on my home island... I didn't feel like I belong there at all but ever since I met you... everything change and I'm so grateful." Tails said with his voice stuttering and tears dripping down his chin and Sonic watch on in silence. "Now that I have a best friend who will never betray me and a friend who will always be there for me... I'm so happy... I'm happy to finally have a family..." Tails begin to bury his face into his legs and cry and Sonic smiled warmly and lean towards him and held him close to him into a hug.

Tails sniff and his cries started to calm down by Sonic comforting him and he smiles to himself with his eyes closed.

Time passed as the 2 boys held each other nearby the lake and the sun was already at the dawn setting. "Come on Little buddy lets find somewhere to sleep." Tails nodded and they both got up on their feet and walked nearby a big tree and lay on the gentle grass and slept for the day.

The next day Tails were the first one to wake up and saw that it was morning and the young fox yawns to himself before looking to his side to see Sonic still sleeping while he was snoring.

Tails smile and just waited patiently for his best friend to wake up and start their adventure again.

Soon, Sonic was waking up from his sleep and took notice of Tails looking at the lake in silence as if he was thinking about something and deep in thought. "Good morning little buddy." Sonic said while yawning and stretching his limbs.

"Good morning Sonic!" Tails said happily with a smile on his lips and looked at his best friend. "Let's get something to eat... man I could go for some chili, hot dogs by now." Sonic said with a grin before standing up from laying down. "Yummy! Just thinking about Cheese Chili hot Dogs sure make my tummy rumble Sonic!" Tails said in response while rubbing his belly and licking his lips just thinking about cheese chili hot dogs.

"Let's get going then and see if the hot dog stand is open!" Sonic and Tails soon exit the park and back into the town and as they were wandering around and talking to one another about things but suddenly something unexpected happen. "Mwuahaha! This town will be mine!" Said a large figure on a floating machine with tons of robot soldiers marching into the town.

To be continued. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic and Tails ready themselves against Dr. Robotnik and his army of robots that were attacking the town and the town folks. "Sonic they are attacking the town and the town folks! We have to stop them and defeat Dr. Robotnik before its too late!" Tails said to his best friend with panic in his voice as the young fox help two young kids to safety.

"Don't worry Tails I got this! You just help the town folk to safety away from the robots!" Tails nodded to his best friend Sonic order and spins his two tails and begin to float in the air and from the ground. "Everyone please follow me for safety!" Tails said out loud to everyone that was in panic and running away from the robots that was attacking them and the town.

Everyone's attention turn to the floating young yellow fox and begins to run towards him to get to safety and escape from the robots that were shooting their laser rifles at every direction. "Sonic! I think I got everyone to safety!" Tails said to his best friend that was busy attacking and destroying Dr. Robotniks armies of robots that was trying to get Sonic and target him with their laser rifles.

"Good work Tails! I'm going to end this fight now without holding back!" Sonic said in response and begin to spin dash attack multiple Robots that soon exploded. "Grr! If it isn't Sonic and his sidekick Tails! You're trying to get in my way again to take over this town ain't you!" Dr. Robotnik said in anger before shooting two large rockets from his floating machine that he was driving, which Sonic easily dodge them and laugh at this before mocking Dr. Robotnik while sticking his tongue at him which made the large man face turn red out of anger, fueling him up.

"How dare you little blue fur ball! You will pay for messing with Doctor Ivo Robotnik!" The large man shouted at the blue blur and slam down on a big red button on his console. "Try to dodge this!" Sonic and Tails noticed 2 robots that were the same size as the 2 young boys and it soon appears that the 2 robots were similar appearance like Tails and Sonic.

"Ha-ha! Prepare yourself Sonic and Tails! Meet Sonic 2.0 and Tails 2.0! Ha-ha!" Dr. Robotnik said after introducing his new model robots. "Is this some kind of joke!?" Sonic said and crosses his arms and looked at the robotic Sonic of himself. "Sonic be careful! We don't know what they are capable of!" Tails said to Sonic and got into a combative stance.

"I got it little buddy!" Sonic replied and begin to spin into a blue ball and soon dashes at the 2 robots. "Eat this copycats!" Sonic said as he collided against the robot Sonic but something wasn't right. "Good try Sonic but you have to try better and harder than that!" Dr. Robotnik said as Sonic noticed that the Sonic robot was doing the same spin dash. "Sonic!" Tails yelled and before the young fox can help his best friend, a yellow metal robotic fox that block his path from Sonic who was struggling against Sonic 2.0. "Get out of my way! I have to save my best friend Sonic!"

Tails 2.0 didn't move from his spot and picked up a laser rifle from a destroy robot. "I'm warning you! I will fight back!" Tails shouted with his legs slightly shaking and his as well. "Hohoho! This is getting good!" Dr. Robotnik said as he rubs his gloved hands together and laughing in his Egg-O-Mantic. "Hey Egghead! Don't you dare hurt Tails!" Sonic said out loud to the large man in his floating machine. "Don't worry about him Sonic! You should worry about yourself! Hohoho!" Dr. Robotnik said in response as Sonic dodges a quick right hook punch from the robotic Sonic 2.0.

Tails Dodge a laser shot from a laser rifle coming from Tails 2.0 and quickly charge at his copycat robot. "Take this!" Tails punch the Tails 2.0 in the face and felt slight pain in his hand due to punching hard metal. "Ouch!" Tails yelp in pain and held his hand that was hurting a bit. "Nice try Tails! I made these special robots with hardened tough metal! Hahaha!" Tails felt tears appearing from the edges of his eyes.

"It's not funny!" Tails shouted at Dr. Robotnik before getting hit by the butt of a laser rifle from Tails 2.0.

Tails fell on the ground as stars were moving around in cycles above his head. "Tails!" Sonic shouted as Sonic uppercut Sonic 2.0 which made the robot fall on the ground and it soon sat up and turns its attention at Sonic running away from him as its eyes flew red in anger.

Tails sat up and gasp for air when the robotic fox grabbed hold of Tails neck and lifts him up in the air and off of his feet. "Let... me... Go!" Tails said while struggling to gasp for air.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic was about to attack Tails 2.0 when something suddenly tackles him on the ground and Sonic realizes that it was the robotic Sonic.

"Hohoho! I'm finally going to defeat the infamous Sonic!" Dr. Robotnik said in a mocking way as he cheers on his 2 robots.

"S..onic..." Tails said as he was losing his strength and consciousness.

"Tails just hold on little buddy!" Sonic said out loud while struggling against the robotic Sonic.

But suddenly a large hammer landed on the back of the head of Sonic 2.0 which blows the blue robot off of Sonic.

"Hurry and help your friend!" A female voice said before Sonic quickly spin dash towards Tails 2.0 that was choking Tails.

"Stop right there!" Sonic shouted and Tails 2.0 have turned its attention away to see Sonic already slice right through its head.

"Nooo! My Robots!" Dr. Robotnik cried out due to his robots getting beaten.

The robotic fox finally releases Tails from its hold.

"Tails! Speak to me little buddy!" Sonic said as he finds Tails in his arms.

"Sonic..."

Tails pass out due to the aftermath of being choked and Sonic turn towards Sonic 2.0 trying to attack a pink hedgehog.

Sonic silently laid Tails on the ground carefully and stood up before spin dashing towards Sonic 2.0 in quick speed that was impossible for the naked eye to see.

"Move aside!"

Sonic gave a heads up to the Pink Hedgehog who got out of the way just barely in time before Sonic 2.0 took the full force of Sonic's soon dash and the robotic Sonic try to stop the spin dash attack with its bare hands.

"This doesn't look good!" Dr. Robotnik said as he was sweating and begin to drive away from the fight with his floating machine.

"Just go down already!" Sonic shouted as his anger fuels up.

Sonic 2.0 hands were beginning to fall apart due to the stress it was in and eventually its hands broke into pieces as its robotic eyes widen at this before Sonic fully pierce through the robot's torso.

"Finally..." Sonic said to himself before falling onto his knees feeling almost worn out.

"Sonic!" A crack voice cried out to him.

Before Sonic could react to this, he was immediately embraced from behind and instantly knew who it was and smiles to himself.

"I'm glad to know your okay little buddy..." Sonic said and held his arms that was wrapped around.

"I'm so glad that you're okay Sonic and that it's finally over!" Tails said in response and begins to tear up.

"I'm sorry for not being much help to you Sonic..." Tails said with a sad expression on his face.

"Don't worry about it little buddy." Sonic replied and turn his body towards Tails when the young fox let go of him and the blue hedgehog return the hug to him with a small smile.

"Watch out!" A female voice said out loud and Sonic and Tails turn their attention gland to their horror was Sonic 2.0 holding a laser rifle from Tails 2.0 and took aim and before the broken robot can pull the trigger, A large hammer collided into its face due to being thrown.

"Bulls Eye!" The pink hedgehog said as she pumps her fist.

The robotic Sonic fell down backwards on the ground and it turns its head to see robotic Tails 2.0 Head staring at him motionless.

Robotic Sonic reaches out to Tails 2.0 Head and grab hold of it and it soon held it close before the robot finally shut down as 3 young kids watch on with mix feelings.

"Sonic..." Tails said to his best friend.

"Yeah Tails?" Sonic replied and look at his young fox friend.

"I think we should bury them..." Tails said with sadness shown in his eyes.

"Good idea little buddy." Sonic agree and stood up together from the ground with Tails.

"Thank you for helping and saving us..." Sonic said to the unknown pink hedgehog.

"My name is Rose... Amy Rose." Amy rose added to his sentence and introducing herself to Sonic and Tails while reaching her hand out to him which he did the same and shook her hand.

"I'm Sonic and this is my sidekick Tails." Sonic replied as he introduces himself and Tails to Amy.

"Hi Tails and Sonic and your welcome for saving you guys back there.. Not just once, but twice."

Sonic grin at this and snickers as Tails looked down at the ground feeling embarrassed.

The 3 kids look down at the 2 graves that Sonic, Tails and Amy dung and bury the 2 broken robots of Sonic 2.0 and Tails 2.0

"Well, that takes care of everything."

Sonic place his hand on Tails shoulder after witnessing him wiping his tears and sniffle sounds.

"Don't worry little buddy... We will be sure to get payback against Dr. Robuttnik for this."

Tails crack a smile at the last part of Sonic joke to Dr. Robotniks name.

"Your right Sonic, I'm sure we will defeat Dr. Robotnik once and for all." Tails said before making a fist and raising it into the air.

"That's the courage Tails!" Sonic said and smiles before walking away from the 2 graves as the sunlight shines down on them.

"Hey sonic." Amy said.

"Yes, Amy?" Sonic replied.

"You wouldn't mind if I join you?"

Sonic and Tails looked at each other before looking at Amy rose with smiles on their faces.

"Sure!" The 2 young boys said at the same time.

"Sweet!"

Tails and Sonic stomach begin to rumble together.

"Hah, let's go to my place and make some lunch for your hungry stomach." Amy said to the 2 boys.

"Will there be chili, hot dogs?" Sonic asked curiously.

"How does double chili, hot dogs sound?"

Tails and Sonic thought about it and the 2 boys gulp.

"Hah-hah! I take that as a yes!"

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Dr. Robotnik sat down on his chair and rubs his face due to his stress.

"Sonic and Tails and Amy rose have stopped the crazy Dr. Robotnik and his army of robots from invading town sunshine and back to you-"

The large man turns off the TV and growls at the mention of Sonic and Tails but also to this sudden new hedgehog name Amy rose that foil his plans to finally defeat Sonic the hedgehog and take over the world and that town.

"Just you wait Sonic the hedgehog and Tails! I'm going to defeat you!"

Tails and Sonic were enjoying their afternoon at Amy's house as the 2 young boys were full from eating a lot of chili hot dogs.

"Sonic..." Tails said.

"Yeah little buddy?" Sonic replied while struggling to speak.

"My belly is full..."

Tails groan before falling from his seat and curling up into a ball with his 2 tails wrapping around like a blanket and slept on the floor.

"I'm guessing you 2 enjoy my double chili, hot dogs?" Amy said with a smile on her face as she watches the 2 young boys full due to eating too much chili hot dogs she made for them.

"Totally Amy... You wouldn't mind if you could carry Tails to the sofa?" Said asked before burping.

"Sure thing Sonic."

Amy picked up Tails carefully and found him to be slightly heavier due to the chili hot dogs he ate with Sonic.

Tails curl up in her arms which melts Amy's heart at the adorableness sight and Sonic watch on with a smile.

"Okay little fella." Amy said as she lays Tails On the sofa gently as she could and walks back to Sonic who was in the kitchen.

"So Sonic what plans do you have once Tails wakes up?" The pink hedgehog asked the blue hedgehog.

"Hmm, me and Tails went to see if the chili hot dog stand was open before Dr. Robotnik attack the town and the town folks..." Said explains and begins to think about any ideas they could do together.

"I'm not much of a thinker, but go with the flow... You know?" Sonic said to Amy with a shrug before burping again.

"How about visiting over to Green Hill?"

Sonic blinks a couple of times.

"Green Hill? I have never been around there since I met Tails from his home island... I guess we could check it out! I'm sure there's something interesting things." Sonic explains and Amy smiles at this.

"Great! I be sure to pack up and ready some things for our trip." Amy said to Sonic but before she could turn around and run off, Sonic stops her.

"Hold on, just one more question Amy rose, how come you want to join me and Tails anyways?" Sonic asked curiously.

"Well, I have seen you and Tails always saving towns and stopping that crazy Dr. Robotnik from taking over the world, So why not join you guys and do also my part as well! And also because I have nothing to do in my house."

Sonic closed his eyes and nodded before stepping out of her way.

"Alright, but don't slow us down now because it's important to keep up with us!" Sonic said with a grin and gave her a thumbs up of approval.

"I try and Thank you Sonic." Amy replied before leaving to gather her things and stuff she plans to take.

Tails woke up on the sofa and yawns while stretching his limbs before sitting up and seeing his best friend Sonic on the other side of the sofa while he was resting on his hand.

"Sonic?" Tails said with a tired voice.

"Oh your awake now little buddy?" Sonic responded after hearing his best friend's voice calling his name.

Tails rub his eyes and blink a couple of times and finally saw clearly and smiles at Sonic.

"Of course Sonic! I slept like a baby! Heheh." Tails replied happily and spins his twin tails and begin to float in the air inside Amy's house to display how much better he is than before after eating all of that double chili hot dogs Amy made them.

"Hahah! That's good to see that you're doing better little buddy!" Sonic said with a smile of his own.

"I'm ready guys and hey Tails I'm glad that you're awake from your slumber." Amy said as she walks back downstairs to the living room with a backpack that's filled to the brim with sorts of items like a Medkit.

"Hi Amy and wow that sure is a lot of stuff you have there!" Tails replied and sat back on the sofa again after stopping his Tails from spinning and floating himself in the air.

"You always have to be prepared for anything Tails." Amy said and smiles at the two boys.

"I like that idea Amy! I will be sure to keep that in mind!" Tails replies as Sonic nods in agreement.

Soon, Tails and Amy and Sonic stood outside of the household of Amy's and before the group could leave for Green Hill, Amy took a moment to take in the last time she will see her house again and turns around and smiles to see Sonic and Tails waiting for her patiently.

"Alright, guys lets head to Green Hill!" Amy said to her new friends and the group begin to leave the tow sunshine.

Tails sat down on the grass and feeling quite tired due to the long journey as Sonic and Amy decided to take a break and rest for a while.

"Wow, Sonic! I never knew walking for a long period of time could be really tiring." Tails said to his best friend who was relaxing on his side with his eyes closed while humming to himself.

"You said it pal." Sonic replied and grins at Tails with a thumbs up and the 2 boys begin to laugh together meanwhile Amy was making a light snack for themselves.

"Food's ready guys!" Amy said in a singing voice.

"Yay! Food!" Tails cheers and gets up to receive food from Amy and Sonic had been already first in line.

"Your too slow little buddy! Hahah!" Sonic jokes towards his best friend who huffs and crosses his arms at the blue hedgehog.

"No fair Sonic! You cheated because you have a fast speed!" Tails protested and spins his twin tails as Sonic laughs humorously and took a sandwich from Amy.

"It's not funny Sonic!" Tails quickly tackles and wrestle Sonic on the ground as the 2 boys begin to roll around on the grass.

"Tackle Roll!" Sonic said out loud and Amy watch the 2 boys laughing and giggling playfully.

"Boys! Please some manners!" Amy said to them which they stopped.

"Sorry, Amy we were just having some fun." Sonic responses to their new member of the team.

"This sandwich is the best Amy!" Tails cheerfully said as his twin 2 tails twirl happily at the yummy food.

"I have to admit... It's 2nd place behind chili, hot dogs which will always be first." Sonic said with a smug on his face while eating his own sandwich.

"Thank you Tails and Thank you Sonic... Green Hill should be 2 more hours ahead." Amy replies and explains before eating her own sandwich.

"I wonder how Green Hill will be when we get there!" Tails said happily with his mouth full of sandwich.

"Tails... Please don't talk with your mouth full and also I am sure that its really blooming with flowers by now." Amy said while still eating her sandwich.

Sonic grinned at Tails who was blushing due to embarrassment of eating with his mouth full and being scolded by Amy.

Tails noticed Sonic grinning at him and knew exactly why and playfully punches the blue hedgehog's shoulder, which he covers up his mouth in order not to laugh too loud while Amy was day dreaming and talking about the beauty of Green Hill.

"Especially the waterfall! Oh my gosh! If only there was a device to take a shot of it so I could hang it on my wall..." Amy sighs in her day dreaming moment of the beauty of Green Hill as much as she remembers when she first went there.

Amy snapped out of it when she noticed Tails and Sonic were suddenly sleeping next to each other and face palms before laughing to herself softly.

"Note to self Amy, I have to stop daydreaming while talking about it since it can cause boredom and make people sleepy." The pink hedgehog said to herself before walking over to the 2 boys and laying a blanket on them and smiles at the 2 adorable boys.

Dr. Robotnik rubs his chin while watching a surveillance video of Sonic and Tails and Amy on a break nearby an open field of grass.

"Hmm, Their traveling to Green Hill huh? I wonder what will happen if I step in and ruin their field trip! Heheh!" Dr. Robotnik said with a mischievous smile while rubbing his gloved hands together while Badniks were activating one by one as their eyes glow red in the shadows of Doctor Robotnik.


	5. Chapter 5

Tail's was out of breath after running a simple race with his best friend Sonic and of course the blue hedgehog beaten the yellow fox in the race and started to boast about his victory.

"Oh yeah! Eat it Tails! I won this race flat out dude!" Sonic said out loud and laughed afterwards as Tails cross his arms and puff up his cheeks and rolls his eyes before walking along with Amy Rose who seen the whole event.

"Cheer up Tails... I'm sure you will one day win a race against Sonic and especially you were pretty fast and it was almost a draw too!" Amy said as the pink hedgehog did her best to encourage the upset fox.

"Sure Amy... Like I could win a race against someone who could travel the world in one simple step." Tails replied while his arms was still cross and looked down at his shoes before Sonic suddenly appear by his side and quickly pull him into a Noogie.

"Come on Tails! Cheer up little buddy! You are pretty fast already and you are impressive to keep up with my speed after all! You might not be as fast as me but you have potential probably bigger than me!" Sonic explains as the blue hedgehog cheers up his best friend and the fox wipes a tear from the edge of his eye.

"You really think so Sonic?" Tails asked with hope flickering in his blue bright eyes and Sonic scratches his cheek with his index finger while thinking really hard about it.

"Of course... I mean! You are very creative with technology and also an expert with machines especially! But it isn't about being stronger or being faster or being smarter, what matters is what you believe in because Faith is a very strong weapon." Sonic explains meanwhile the 3 kids walked together along the lands of Green Hill and Amy smile at the sweet brotherly love moment and looked forward until she noticed something odd.

"Hey guys? Was there always missing animals in Green Hill?" Amy asked her friends and looked and observe their surroundings and notice that it was too quiet which was slightly eerie to the female hedgehog.

"Now that you said it Amy... I hadn't been able to detect any animals nearby either..." Tails responded with a curious expression on his face while Sonic already stopped brushing his little brothers hair and also noticed that something wasn't right.

"Get close guys... I smell major trouble." Sonic notified his friends when he noticed a bird feather on the ground next to his shoe as the group started to get close to each other and observing their surroundings cautiously.

"Target has been sighted! Attack! Attack! Attack!" A robot soldier with a red arm band that had the symbol of Doctor Eggman on it that was being displayed.

"Heads up guys! Doctor Egg breathes goons!" Sonic said before lasers were being fired at their direction and Tails and Amy quickly took cover behind nearby trees and Sonic tool this chance to charge right at them in light speed.

"Ow! I think I got hit by a laser blaster." Tails said before holding onto his left leg while leaning his back on the tree and without saying anything, Amy quickly kneels down and held onto his left leg to check herself and Tails flinch at the sudden touch.

"Ouch!" Tails express in pain and Amy noticed that a laser gave a first degree burn against his mostly fur and damage his skin which was slightly red.

"Oh man, hold on Tails just a second and I'm sorry for hurting you but you have to bear it just a moment." Amy said before taking off her backpack and sat it on the ground while Tails held his left leg up still and watch the pink hedgehog dinging inside her backpack.

"Just hold your leg up just like that and this might hurt a little..." Amy said while opening a bottle of water and first aid-kit along with a box and bandages inside.

"This is going to sting Tails so prepare yourself..." Amy said to the young Fox and looked up at him with a concern yet smile on her face and took out a bar of soap along with the water bottle.

"What is that bar of soap and water for?" Tails asked curiously wanting to know and tilts his head at her.

"A first degree burn isn't very serious, but it could be a bothersome if not treated or worse... Catch an infection... So we are going to treat the wound by washing cold water on it first so please stay still." Amy explains before carefully spilling the cold water bottle on the wound.

"Yawp!" Tails yelps in pain while holding his left leg still and bites down on his bottom lip to hold in his cry and his two tails moving left and right motion to signify his expression of pain.

"You're doing a good job Tails just a bit longer and I should be done by bandaging it up!" Amy said to her friend before applying soap on the burn area and spilling the cold water on it and carefully washing it off the wound and Tails flinch again in pain with tears visible on the edges of his eyes.

"Okay! We are almost done, Tails!" Amy said and encourages the young Fox to keep holding on and the pink hedgehog soon opens the Sterile Gauze box and rip a package open afterwards and applies it.

"Just hold onto it in place Tails while I bandage it up." Amy order the young Fox and he nodded his head while holding the pad in place on his left leg and saw the pink hedgehog open the bandage and begin to carefully wrap it around his burn wound and the pad along with it and Tails remove his hand on it and kept his left leg up while his friend worked on wrapping the bandage and eventually she finishes wrapping the bandage and clips it into place so that it wouldn't come loose.

"Good job Tails! You did so well and also you should be fine within a few days and the wound should heal and your fur should eventually grow again." Amy said to her friend with a smile which causes Tails to blush across his face due to embarrassment and she went back to her supplies and started to pack them in her backpack again.

"I-I wonder if Sonic is okay?" Tails said to his friend Amy Rose and peak over the tree to witness Sonic having a lot of fun with the robots and destroying them one by one and a scene of Sonic in the air, grinning the whole time and laughing before spin dashing into a military robot soldier as another robot sneaks behind the blue hedgehog within the bushes when he landed down nearby and it was revealed to be a Mark 8 Commando robot that had a red beret and camouflage patterns and camouflage patterns on its face with a melee weapon in its hand and about to ambush the hedgehog.

"Sonic! Behind you!" Tails shouted out loud to his best friend and Sonic ear twitch at the sound of bushes being moved and quickly dodge the commando robot which surprised the blue hedgehog of its appearance.

"It seems Egghead is making militia robots now?" The robot made a combative stance with its melee weapon and ready itself for Sonic to attack and the blue hedgehog grins at this as if it was challenging him.

"Let's see what you are capable of soldier boy!" Sonic spins dashes at the Robot and it surprisingly, blocks the attack with its melee weapon and pushes him off and Sonic landed back on his feet and crosses his arms while tapping his foot.

"This one seems to be smarter and stronger..." The Robot took another stance and quickly dashes at the blue hedgehog with its melee weapon and Sonic quickly dodges it but the Robot soon changes its melee direction and swung it at the right moment at the blue hedgehog which took Sonic in surprise.

"Whoa!" Sonic quickly dodges again and the Robot did a kick, sweep and knock the hedgehog on his back and Sonic rubs his head and looked up to see the Robot about to strike him.

"Hold on Sonic!" Tails shouted while flying towards the Robot and punches it across the face and cause the commando robot to stagger backwards and Sonic took this chance to spin dash and slam against the commando robot again, but the Robot couldn't block in time and was push backwards by the powerful force and the Commando robot flew to the ground and before Sonic could destroy the Robot, a couple of lasers were firing at them that turn out to be Badniks.

"Sonic! I think we should focus on saving the animals, that's inside those machines!" Tails said to his best friend and Sonic looked at the commando robot that wasn't moving.

"It was a nice fight soldier boy, but I got to juice!" Sonic said and looked away before charging at the Badniks to save the animals that were being used as energy for the machines to work and had to be careful not to harm the animals.

"Tails!" Amy catches up with the young Fox and Tails looked at the pink hedgehog.

"Something wrong Amy?" Amy catches her breath before adjusting her Backpack she was carrying on her back.

"We have to let Sonic handle this! Just hold onto this backpack while I watch Sonic back." Amy said to her friend while taking off the backpack from her back.

"But Amy, I have to help Sonic too!" Tails responded and felt a stinging pain in his left leg.

"Tails, I know that you want to help Sonic but your injured and I don't want you to put yourself at risk and I'm positive that Sonic wouldn't want that either." Amy Rose explains to the yellow fox and Tails held onto the backpack and sighs to himself before looking down at the ground with his ears going flat against his head in the expression of sadness.

"Tails... I will be sure to help Sonic and make sure that he won't be in danger, so you stay hidden and safe while we save the animals and afterwards we will come back for you." Amy said in a more comforting motherly tone in her voice and Tails nodded with a small teardrop dripping down his cheek due to his frustration and because of being injured on his left leg and having to stay at the back lines while his friends are at the front lines.

"Just be sure that you guys will be safe..." Tails said and Amy gently wipes his tear off his chin and cheek and smiles at the young Fox.

"Of course Tails." Amy replied before giving him a wink and lifting up her large hammer and begin to run and find Sonic and help him free the animals while following the trails of destroy robots and Animals happily cheering that they are free from Dr. Eggman machines.

Tails sat down against a nearby tree and left Amy's large backpack right next to him and shuts his eyes to rest for awhile and smiles when he remember the pleasant times and soon open his eyes again to be startled by a damaged commando robot looking down at him and before Tails could react, The militia robot knock the fox out by doing a karate chop to his back neck.

"Sonic... Amy..."

Tails passes out and the Robot lift the young Fox over his shoulder and another militia robot that had a open flak jacket and camouflage pattern military style helmet on his head with olive green pattern uniform.

"Radio in The Dr... We have the hostage."

The militia robot nodded and kneeled down and took out a radio phone device that was connected to a backpack radio on its back and started to radio in the doctor.

"What is it?"

The voice of Eggman was heard through the other side.

"We have the hostage." The militia robot replied and Eggman smiles across his face.

"Nicely done my robots, bring the hostage in."

The call soon ended and Dr. Eggman turns around on his chair and stands up and begin to laugh menacingly.

"Everything is going according to plan!" Dr. Eggman said before turning on his computers and that were monitoring the scene of Sonic and Amy struggling against the horde of Badniks and surprisingly a group of militia robots that were suppressing the two hedgehogs and soon the live video switches to a unconscious yellow fox being carried over the shoulder from a mark 8 commando robot.


	6. Chapter 6

A pair of blue eyes suddenly snaps open after being knocked out by a commando robot, the young boy thought his best friend defeated it, but was surprised that that thing was even functioning still after getting beaten up.

He tried to move his right hand until he realized that he couldn't and also felt his other limbs being held by metal. He knew if he tries to struggle it would be useless, so instead he recollected his thoughts in the meantime, while being in complete darkness, the only sound was his heartbeat and his breathing in the unknown room.

Soon, the lights on the ceiling switch on and the young boy had to shut his eyes tightly and look away to the side at the sudden bright lights and open them again to adjust himself to his surroundings. He could now see where he was and noticed many computers and console keyboards around the area, they were from a far distance considering that he was located in the center of the room.

A couple of footsteps were heard coming from the other side of a steel door, Tails wonder who it might be until his questions were answered with the door sliding upwards and revealing a shadowy egg shape figure with a wide white grin and blue goggles.

The yellow fox boy knew exactly who that might be without a doubt and especially with that kind of figure shape, it was definitely Dr. Eggman and he couldn't believe it that he have been captured by the mad doctor. Tails scan around his surroundings again and felt slight pain in his leg and remember that he was also injured due to a laser blaster from one of those Militia robots that Dr. Eggman deploy, to try and defeat him and his friends.

Tails thought of Sonic and Amy and hope within his heart that they were doing alright and weren't hurt and turn his attention back at the mad scientist that was eerily standing in the open doorway, and he begins to enter into the room while the steel door shuts behind him and noticed Dr. Eggman looked quite different for some odd reason.

"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't my little fox friend! How do you like the hospitality?" Dr. Eggman asked the young boy with a hint of joy which sent a shiver up the fox spine, Tails makes a frown at the doctor.

"Not funny Eggman! You ain't going to get away with this! Sonic is coming to rescue me and we're going to defeat you like we always do!" Dr. Eggman couldn't help but let out a loud laugh at Tails attempt to discourage him for holding him hostage, Soon, The doctor placed his hands on the metal table the fox was held and lean forward to stare into his blue eyes.

"Tails, Tails, Tails, My poor child, You simply don't understand the plans I have in order to finally defeat Sonic The Hedgehog and there's nothing you can do and especially anyone else!" Dr. Eggman said with a smirk before chuckling and pull himself away from the young Fox and walked over to his console keyboard with a large screen attach to the wall above it, the mad scientist started to type on it and before Tails knew what exactly was happening, He took notice of a live video feed of his best friend he easily recognizes.

"Sonic!" Tails cried out with his pupils shrinking and Dr. Eggman laugh at his reaction before switching the camera view, Amy also was shown as the female hedgehog was handling herself pretty well against a number of robots that were trying to defeat them. Tails felt anger building up inside of himself, but did his best not to show it, Eggman was probably trying to discourage his hope in his friends.

"You should give up Tails because you will become my secret weapon in order to defeat Sonic The Hedgehog and Amy Rose and what better idea, But to see their own friend defeat their own friends! Hohoho!" Dr. Eggman laughed as he reveals his plan to defeat Sonic, Tails struggle his limbs against his bonds and eventually gave up struggling.

The young fox lets out an angry groan when the mad scientist reveals his plan to him, and it was obviously useless to struggle, so he didn't bother and tried to save up his energy to escape when that time came and Doctor Eggman only seem to laugh even more at him which strings the young boy's heart.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to let you defeat them like that, but I'm going to have you defeated them and capture them for me! " Dr. Eggman afterwards explains further of his plan to the fox and Tails simply glared at him, there was no way that he would betray Sonic and Amy and defeat them and capture just for a mad scientist that wants to take over the world.

"Never Dr. Eggman! You will never make me do that!" Tails said at the mad scientist and Dr. Eggman simply frown and sighs to himself before turning around and showing his back to him, Tails stood quiet for a moment and observe the Doctor being oddly quiet.

"I'm not expecting you to defeat Sonic and Amy with your will, No, I'm going to brainwash you in order to do so!" Dr. Eggman turn around and said while stretching his arms out and showing his wide grin again, Tails eyes widen at the possibility and quickly looked around his surroundings again, Looking for anything useful to escape and noticed a few things that could help him but unfortunately, it was too far away for his reach.

Dr. Eggman walked over to Tails and smirks at the boy before typing a few buttons that were display nearby the table, Soon, The young fox felt the metal table changing its position and held him upwards and now facing forward. Tails tried to struggle against his bonds again as the fox begin to get nervous on what's going to happen next, The mad scientist snickers at the fox attempt to struggle against his bonds but turn his attention back to the screen showing complex words and numbers.

"Very interesting, A young fox that has a higher intelligence then me? No matter, My intelligence is better anyways and you won't be a issue anyways. " Dr. Eggman said to the fox and snickers before a helmet slowly descend from the open hatch in the ceiling, Tails looked upwards and saw the helmet and tried to struggle again. "No! You can't do this, Eggman! I won't hurt my friends! I won't!" Tails cried out and shut his eyes tightly, He felt the helmet cover his head and ears, and gas air blowing out from the sides of the helmet.

Tails felt something weird, it was playing around with his memories and the young fox gasp when he suddenly realized what exactly it was doing to him, Dr. Eggman simply press the final red button and begins to smile and watch the scene. The young fox tried to struggle against the helmet, but felt his body feeling numb meanwhile flashes of Eggman kept showing his mind.

"No! No!" Tails tried his best to fight against the brainwashing progress and Dr. Eggman started to feel impressed by his resistance against his machine, He looked down at the screen that shown brain waves spiking higher and higher, This didn't bother the doctor since he knew it wouldn't cause any damage to the young boy and continue to watch with his arms crossed, His patience growing thin.

"It seems your resistance is quite interesting, but not for long after this!" Dr. Eggman said and press another button which cause a hissing from the helmet to release another hot stream of gas from the sides of the helmet on the fox head, Tails shut his eyes tighter and shut his teeth together when he felt more information flowing into his head but stronger this time.

"Ahhh!" Tails cried out and soon passes out with his head hanging, The doctor went back to observe the screen and the complex readings and smiles when he finally heard a beeping and a green light flashing. "Finally! Hohoho! Tails finally under my control!" Dr. Eggman said while brushing his long mustache, Tails started to wake up again and curious where he was and who he was, The fox noticed a strange person standing beside him who had a smile on his face.

"Hello, And how was your sleep?" The bondage on the young fox immediately releases him after the progress was completed, Tails took off the helmet from his head and groans while rubbing his forehead, The young boy felt a little exhausted but turn his attention to the mad scientist. "I'm... Fine... But who are you, Mister?" Tails ask the doctor who simply places his hand on the boy's shoulder, The fox felt slightly uncomfortable but the touch did calm him down from feeling nervous for odd reason.

"My child, I am your Father, of course! And I need your help." Tails blinks a couple of times before smiling slightly at this person that claims to be his father and felt his heart fill with warmth. "Well, What is it that you need dad?" Dr. Eggman smiles and helps the young fox out of the metal table and back on his feet, and guided him towards the console keyboards and wide screens on the wall.

"When you were sleeping, A bad blue hedgehog named Sonic The Hedgehog and his girlfriend, Amy Rose have been ruined and destroying my plans to bring an empire in this world." Dr. Eggman explains to the Fox, who seem to be observing the live video feed of the 2 hedgehogs, Why did it feel like he has seen them before and the names, it sounds like he knew them but couldn't quite pinpoint it.

"Father... Why are they trying to stop you?" Tails asked the mad scientist and Dr. Eggman kept quiet for a moment while thinking of words and begins to sigh and turn his attention to him with a fake sad frown.

"They don't want me to make a empire that would bring peace and help to those in need of help. " Dr. Eggman explains which was also a lie and Tails believe it without a doubt, He was his father after all even if he didn't resemble him at the slightest, The large person was his dad. "That's awful Father! What can I do to help you and stop them?" Dr. Eggman turn back to the screen with a grin, hiding it from the young brainwash fox and begins to type on the console keyboard.

"I need you to defeat them and capture them, They deserve to be put into trial and justice." Dr. Eggman said to the young fox and Tails made a thinking pose, and smiles when a plan he came up in his mind, not to mention his head did feel a little funny for some reason.

"I got it! I will defeat them and capture them for you Father, I won't let you down." Dr. Eggman smiles at the fox and places his hand on the back of the young boy and guided themselves out of the room, Dr. Eggman looked over his shoulder at the screen and grins even more at the sight of Sonic the Hedgehog, The blue fur ball didn't know what was coming to him and everything was going to plan.

* * *

A quick spin dashes attack and destroys the last badnik machine and the blue hedgehog lets out a phew and wipes his brow, That was an intense fight and not to mention, it was pretty fun. Sonic turn to look at Amy sitting on a destroy robot and leaning her forehead against her large hammer, probably catching her breath and resting from the fight, but he didn't feel tired at all and wanted to kick more of Dr. Eggman robots and grins at the thought of it.

Amy Rose sighs before lifting her head up and observing the battlefield of destroying badnik robots and also those strange new Militia looking robots that resemble a humanoid figure, She couldn't believe that she and Sonic finally destroy the last robot out of 50 Robots attacking them at once, She lets out a laugh from her lips and shook her head at the crazy event that took place. Amy Rose stood back on her feet from sitting down on a destroy robot and scans the surroundings and didn't spot any more robots left that were sent by Dr. Eggman.

Something was strange and felt that something else was off too, She just hopes that Tails was alright and now that she thought about the young fox, She started to walk back to the tree that Tails was resting due to his injury while Sonic help a couple of animals that were still trapped inside the badnik escape. Amy froze for a moment and saw her backpack on the ground and not a single sight of Tails but she could tell that there was almost a struggle, She quickly ran over to the scene and started to call out to her friend.

"Tails! Tails! Where are you?" Amy said out loud with her hands around her mouth to apply her voice to sound louder, She stop and nothing in return call out to her and felt nervous for the young fox safety. Sonic help a female squirrel and lifted her up in his arms with a warm smile, She was slightly injured but seem to be in good condition, but when he heard his friend Amy calling out for Tails, his heart stopped for a second and rush himself to Amy with the squirrel still in his arms.

The squirrel also seems concerned, seemly notice that the twin tail fox was missing, She remembers seeing Tails being taken away from a robot and climb on Sonic's shoulder and whisper into his ear, Sonic eyes widen at this new information that the squirrel was telling him. "Amy, We have bad news, They capture Tails!" Amy Rose looked at Sonic with a shock expression and makes a sad face, It was her fault for leaving the fox alone, how could be so clueless to leave him behind like that.

But Sonic place a hand on her shoulder, which makes her jump a bit, Amy looked at her friend and he grins which means he has an idea, Amy halfway smiles in return. "Don't worry, This isn't the first time Amy, But don't blame yourself for this, it's my fault for not finishing off that commando robot, We'll find him and I know exactly where he might be." Sonic explains and 2 blue bird chirps happily and landed on Sonic and Amy shoulders.

"Because we also have back up too, these little guys will lead us where they took Tails and afterwards, we're going to rescue him and kick Dr. Eggman butt." Sonic explains his plan and gives a thumbs up at her and Amy smiles more and sighs in relief. "You're right Sonic, I shouldn't be blaming myself, and you shouldn't either, We didn't know that Tails was captured." Amy responded and walked over to her backpack and started to pack in some stuff that were on the ground and back inside the backpack, she closed it and tighten it shut before putting it on her back and grabbing her closed first aid kit.

"I'm ready Sonic!" Amy said to her friend and the blue hedgehog grins and cracks his fists one by one, Eggman is going to pay for this, Nobody messes with his little buddy Tails and especially capture him, though he was worried for his safety but knew deep down that the young fox was strong and wouldn't give up so easily.

The 2 hedgehogs begin to walk and follow the direction where the birds were flying and guiding them to where Tails might be held hostage, Dr. Eggman was going to pay if he lift a finger to his little brother and that was usually kicking his butt like always.

* * *

Tails were inventing a few machines on a workbench while Dr. Eggman watch and observe the impressive skills and intelligence that the young fox was displayed before him. "I am impressed with your skills, it almost rivals mine." Dr. Eggman said and felt a smirk creeping on his lips, Tails stopped what he was doing to turn his attention to his Father with a slight blush on his cheeks, Being praised by his father felt really nice which made his heart leap with joy. "Thanks, Dad, That means a lot." Tails eventually went back to work and Dr. Eggman smirks before walking away with his hands behind him, his plans were coming together and finally have Tails do his dirty work and defeat Sonic and capture him, the idea simply made him laugh while exiting the room.

"Hohoho!"

Tails stopped for a moment and felt a slight pain in his head and rubs his side head, that laugh reminded him of something, but what exactly was it again, something deep down inside his mind kept fighting against something and couldn't understand what it was but went back to work in order to stop this Sonic The Hedgehog and his girlfriend Amy Rose, unknowingly to the young Fox that he was being deceived by Dr. Eggman.


	7. Chapter 7!

The building came to sight and Sonic knew exactly who it belongs to, polluted gas rising up into the sky, the smell of oil and coal he was used to. Amy seem to adjust herself uncomfortably by the smell and the sight of Dr. Eggmans headquarters, many factory buildings and also a large tower in the middle with a face of the large shape villain that Sonic and Amy recognize very easily.

"How terrible! It's literally destroying the environment around here." Amy expresses with a frown on her face, the pink hedgehog was angry by the sight of the environment that were dying slowly, Sonic simply stared in silence at the large tower building.

The blue hedgehog eventually walked towards the buildings and Amy follow behind close, She wasn't sure where Tails would be held but her best guess would be the tower with the obvious face of Eggman on it, She just hopes that her friend Tails was doing okay and wasn't hurt.

Sonic eventually press his back against the wall while keeping a low profile from being spotted by any of Dr. Eggmans robots, Amy also presses her back against the wall and scan her surroundings before looking back at Sonic and sighs to herself when no alarms weren't going off and didn't get spotted somehow.

"We made it so far, but what's the next plan now Sonic? I can't see any entrances." Amy asked Sonic who was busy tapping his feet, The blue hedgehog look over his shoulder to his friend and grins at her and Amy somehow knew what that meant. "Don't tell me Sonic." Amy said to her friend before he suddenly disappears and spin dash into the large tall tower wall, Creating a hole through it as the female hedgehog sighs to herself while face palming.

"Well? Come on Amy! We have to rescue Tails!" Sonic said out loud through the hole that he created, Amy lifted up her large hammer and pouts before running after Sonic and entering through the hole. Alarms and sirens begin to sound and alert of intruders as the blue hedgehog grins and looks up to one of the cameras that were aiming at him.

"Ready or not Egghead! I'm coming for ya! And gonna rescue my best pal Tails from you!" Sonic said while pointing at the camera before speeding off, Amy tries to keep up with the fastest blue hedgehog the best she could while wiping her brow. "How do Tails keep up with Sonic everyday?" Amy said to herself when she finally catches her breath, carrying a backpack and large hammer was pretty tiring for the pink hedgehog, but didn't give up, The thought of Tails being scared and alone made her heart skip a beat and continue to move her legs the best she could through the dull looking hallways and corners.

* * *

Dr. Eggman watch the scene through one of his monitors and smiles to himself when he saw the annoying blue hedgehog breaking into his headquarters and rubs his gloved hands together, everything was going to plan and snickers at the thought of finally defeating Sonic the hedgehog and his girlfriend Amy Rose.

But it wouldn't be him defeating them, no, it would their own friend Tails and it was going to be VERY interesting to see what the young fox was capable of, Dr. Eggman presses a button that activated a dozen of robots that guard the tower. "Go attack my bots!" The mad scientist said loudly to his robots that started to hurry out of their positions and search for their targets, given the task to eliminate the blue hedgehog and pink hedgehog that is detected within the facility.

* * *

Tails were soon seen with the machines on the workbench that were completely finished, satisfied with his work, the young fox took the machines after the sudden alarms and sirens that startle him. He held one of the machines and slid his hand into it and his finger tips activated the machine, it hums softly on his arm.

"I didn't expect them to be here so soon." Tails said to himself and aim his cannon at a nearby dummy target that was across the room and pull a trigger inside the machine with his index finger, the machine started to make a sound and it soon blast a bright blue force field which surrounds the dummy target and smiles at his invention, happy that it work.

"This should do the trick in order to defeat Sonic and Amy and at the same time capture them, I'm sure Father will be pleased." Tails said to himself, but a sudden rush of memories came into his head and saw images of the blue hedgehog and pink hedgehog smiling warmly at him, The 2 tail fox groan at the slight headache he was having and held his head with his free hand.

"What... What was that just now?" Tails said as if expecting an answer but didn't got one, instead it was replace with mix feelings within his heart and wonder to himself who were the blue hedgehog named Sonic and the pink hedgehog named Amy, why did he felt deep inside that he knew them somewhere.

* * *

Amy slam her large hammer against a Militia robot and sent it flying into a nearby wall that made a huge crack, She wasn't expecting so many robots to suddenly find their location and attack so soon but she had to shake those thoughts and continue her mission, Sonic was seen up ahead, easily destroying badnik and Militia robots alike. Animals that were trap within the machines quickly escape without any problems, Amy telling them the direction where Sonic made that hole in the wall to leave this place.

"Woho! You're too slow!" Sonic remarked at the robots which made them even more upset, the Militia robots seem a bit difficult to destroy unlike the badnik robots due to them being a little more flexible, but a quick spin dash homing attack would fix that problem after taking down a group of them. Soon, Amy and Sonic finally made it to a large steel door and looked up at the size of it, the blue hedgehog simply grins and spins dashes right into it which made the steel doors fall flat on the ground like a domino standing and falling backwards.

"Show times is over Dr. Eggman! surrender now and give up Tails! or you'll regret it!" Sonic said while pointing his finger at the egg shape figure sitting on a chair, Dr. Eggman chuckles at the words of Sonic and soon turns his chair around to stare right at them, Sonic and Amy got into a combative stance and ready to fight. "You want Tails? You can have him then, My Son! Attack!" Dr. Eggman said out loud and a sudden bright blue force field surrounds Sonic, the blue hedgehog was taken back by this and tried to push against the force field and felt it sting him. "Ouch! That really stings a punch!" Sonic expresses and turn his attention at the one responsible for trapping him, his face fell into a concern and shock expression, Tails was standing there at the entrance behind them with a weird cannon machine aiming right at him.

"Tails buddy! What are you doing? And are you okay little dude!?" Sonic didn't understand why would his best friend and little brother trap him after all they been through together, something wasn't right and knew that Dr. Eggman must've been behind this and the blue hedgehog turn his attention back at the mad scientist with a growl. "Egg face! What did you do to him!?" Sonic shouted at the egg shape person, Amy tried hitting the force field with her large hammer but it made her fall backwards and on the floor after that backlash, whatever that force shield was, it was strong enough to deflect her large hammer that was specially designed to destroy almost anything.

"Sonic! I can't get you out from whatever that is, Tails! Please stop this and help us!" Amy said to the young Fox, who held his head again with his free hand, why did he feel like this was wrong and especially something screaming at the back of his head to stop it, Dr. Eggman notice the young fox behavior and narrows his eyes. Did his machine fail to brainwash him, that would be impossible considering the machine is supposed to brainwash unless making the progress faster was backfiring.

The mad scientist thought about this and begin to plan solutions just in case the 2 tail fox turns back to normal and turn on him, but seeing Sonic finally capture and helpless in some sort of bright force field brought excitement of victory. Tails shook his head again and aim his cannon at the pink hedgehog this time and fired it, Amy saw this coming and dodge it by jumping out the way and looked at her friend with worry. "Tails! Whatever Eggman did to you, you have to snap out of it! We're your friends! Not your enemies!" Amy said to the yellow fox, he hesitated for a moment when he heard those words until Dr. Eggman stood up from his chair and pointed at the pink hedgehog.

"Don't listen to her lies my son! Remember that Sonic and Amy are the one's trying to get rid of my- Our Empire to bring peace and help to those in need! Once we finally bring them into trial and justice, then I- We will be able to help this world and I will finally be in con- Be able to help the helpless!" Dr. Eggman said out loud to the young fox, hoping that his lies would push the 2 tail fox to finish the job and capture Amy Rose and finally get rid of the 2 annoying hedgehogs. Tails felt tears forming at the edges of his eyes while his right arm was shaking, memories deep inside his mind started to come back to him, Sonic is comforting him and hugging him, Amy smiles warmly and carrying him to the sofa to sleep a little longer, Tails felt his heart hurting and mind burning.

Flashes of Dr. Eggman started to appear in his mind, false memories flooding in and showing his so called Father taking care of him when he was an infant and raising him as his son, The young fox didn't understand which was real anymore and started to hold both sides of his head, Falling on both his knees and shaking. Amy rush towards her friend, It pains her to see him like this, whatever Dr. Eggman did to him, he was going to pay dearly for this.

She wrapped her arms around his body and brought him close to her, Tails head resting on her chest and felt the pink hedgehog heart beating fast. Sonic wanted to say something but couldn't find words, he was mix with feelings of anger and regret. The blue hedgehog turns his attention back at Dr. Eggman with fire in his eyes and started to hit against the force field more violently, the constant blows from Sonic made the bright blue force fields stutter and begin to crack.

The mad scientist was filled with anger that his plan was falling apart and quickly took this opportunity to press a button on his chair, 2 doors on each side of the room started to open like secret entrance and shadowy figures started to enter from the doors. Sonic gave it his all and slam his whole self against the force field, regardless of the pain it was causing him, he wasn't going to allow his little brother to suffer like this and was definitely going to make Dr. Eggman suffer for what he have done to the young Fox.

The force field eventually shatters and Sonic quickly speeds towards the doctor with remarkable speed, and before the blue hedgehog could land a hit against the mad scientist that had a worried expression on his face, a sudden hand stopped him by a few inches by grabbing his arm and throwing him back and falling onto the ground. Sonic looked up to see who it was that stopped him and noticed the commando robot from before, he remembers that he defeated it at Green Hill and finally understood that the commando robot was responsible for knocking out Tails and kidnapping him.

"I see that you're back for round 2! I'm going to make sure that you won't get away this time." Sonic said with anger in his voice while cracking his fist one by one, The commando robot had a woodland camouflage pants and an open short sleeve olive green vest on, along with a red beret hat on its head. Another robot stood next to it that seems to have a similar military style, but with a full camouflage olive green uniform and military style M-1 helmet with a chin strap and netting on it, it was fully equipped with gear on and a laser rifle in its hand.

Sonic hasn't had time to observe them any further and quickly got back on his feet and charge at them at fast speed, taking the fight to them. Amy kept holding the shaking fox until he started to calm down, Tails couldn't understand what was happening to him, but he knew deep down inside that what he was doing wrong, he didn't want to disappoint his father but again, something kept telling him that he wasn't his father.

He didn't know what was true and what was a lie, The young fox soon realized that he was being comforted by the pink hedgehog and felt a tear slide down his cheek when he looked up to her face. Amy felt her heart move with compassion for her friend and wipe his tear off his cheek, Tails couldn't help the urge, but to hug her and kept quiet to recollect his thoughts, her warmth comforting him in peace.

"Do you remember me Tails? I don't know what Dr. Eggman did to you, but whatever it is, it's a lie." Amy softly spoke to him while brushing the fox fur gently which smooths him, The young fox looked over to a blue hedgehog fighting and dodging 2 military style robots and the person he thought was his Father, Dr. Eggman watching the scene with a grin and laughing as his robots got some lucky hits on Sonic. Amy was concerned for her friend Sonic but also for Tails but she knew that the blue hedgehog would pull through, he was giving her time to bring Tails back to his senses.

"A-Amy..." Tails said to her and Amy smiled warmly at him like a mother would and moving his head against her again, smoothing him to be calm, Amy knew exactly these situations and especially the talent to truly show compassion and love when someone really needed it. Thanks to Amy for comforting him and helping him to calm down, Tails memories started to flood back into his mind, he started to remember Dr. Eggman bonding on the metal table and remembering exactly his plan to use him to defeat and capture his own friends, finally seeing through the lies of Dr. Eggman.

Tails were disgusted that he had been brainwashed to think that such a villain was claiming to be his father when he wasn't and felt angry inside yet sadness for attacking his friends. "I'm sorry Amy... I'm sorry for attacking you guys." Amy smirks and was happy that her friend was finally coming back to his senses and breaking free from whatever Dr. Eggman did to him.

"I forgive you Tails, But right now we need to help Sonic and defeat Dr. Eggman." Amy said to her friend and Tails lightly blush across his cheeks when he realizes that he have been leaning against the pink hedgehog for a long period, feeling embarrassed by this, the young fox gently pulls away from her and turn his attention to his best friend that he always look up to.

Sonic was panting with some scratches on his arms and torso, The commando robot seem to have improved from the last time they fought and the other robot kept the blue hedgehog away whenever he had a opening to strike the commando robot, he would consider that these 2 robots were working as a skillful cooperative team and the blue hedgehog didn't know how long he can keep this up but whenever he thought about Tails and how he was shaking in that state, it made the speedster angry and motivated him to keep fighting.

"Hohoho! Are you finish already Sonic? It seems that you can't keep up with my new and improved robots, I made sure that these 2 would be able to cooperate in such a skillful manner that not even the Sonic the hedgehog would be able to beat them!" Dr. Eggman said as he took this opportunity to mock his foe before stroking his long mustache with a grin, Sonic rolls his eyes at the mad scientist words and brushes them off.

"You are going to eat those words soon egg breath!" Sonic said in response to the doctor and dust himself off before getting back into a fighting stance, Dr. Eggman was slightly impressed by the annoying blue hedgehog bravery and strong will, Since his plan fail to use Tails to defeat Sonic and Amy which was almost close, He has no choice but somehow make a break for it once Sonic and his friends have their attention away from him.

Suddenly, a bright blue force field caught the military style olive green robot that was using it's laser rifle and quickly trap him inside the energy bubble, Dr. Eggman was taken back by this event and all attention turn back to a young fox with justice burning in his eyes and clearly upset. "I don't think so Dr. Eggman! Not if you can defeat me as well! Let's see how skillful is your lame robots are when they have to face us! 3 on 1!" Tails watch as the robot tries shooting the force field which reflects the laser shot and it came back, hitting the military style robot into its torso and it sparked electric before exploding inside the force field, the energy bubble suppresses the explosion and soon shatters.

The only thing that was left was a burnt mark on the floor and pieces of the robot on the ground, The commando robot narrow its eyes on this situation and turn its attention at the 2 tail fox and charges at him. "Not so fast!" Amy said as she slams her large hammer against its torso and send it flying backwards towards Dr. Eggman, Sonic soon appears and punches the robot into the ground while it was mid air, The commando robot eyes finally turning off due to the damage done to it.

Dr. Eggman was beginning to feel concerned about his well being and nervous what would happen next if Sonic gets his hands on him, the mad scientist pull up his sleeve with the last resort that he had as a backup plan just in case if all else fails and activates the self-destruct sequence. Red flashing lights started to appear around the room and large numbers on the screen behind the doctor, it was quickly counting down and Dr. Eggman smirks, he knew that they had no choice but to retreat this time and give him the chance to escape.

Sonic was about to approach the doctor with his fist, but a hand placed on his shoulder stopped him from going any further, He turns his head to see who it was and saw Tails and Amy looking at him and the young fox shaking his head. "Let's get out of here fast Sonic, this place is going to explode, forget about Dr. Eggman!" Tails said to his best friend and big brother and Sonic almost felt tears emerging, the blue hedgehog was glad that the Tails that he knew was back and soon shakes his head, focusing back to their situation they were in. "Your right little buddy, Let's get out of here guys!"

Sonic, Tails and Amy soon ran to the exit of the door and dodge a couple of military robots that were trying to stop them, but fail due to their skillful team work of watching each other's back, eventually they finally reach the hole on the wall that the blue hedgehog made earlier to rescue his best friend Tails and the duo escape the tall tower factory. Eventually, the entire facility and factories begin to explode one by one and setting a chain of reaction, causing a huge explosion.

Sonic and Tails and Amy watch the event happening from a far distance at safely, The scene was eye catching and yet devastating, one reason to keep defeating and stopping Dr. Eggman from his plans to take over the whole world, Tails memories were fully restored and the brainwashing seems to be gone.

The young fox felt a warm hand on his shoulder and turn to look up at his big brother Sonic that was smiling at him. "Thanks for the help little buddy, and saving me back there, without you, I wouldn't be able to continue on fighting." Sonic said to him and roughs up his bangs which made Tails let out a soft laugh at his big brothers playful teasing, Another hand landed on his other shoulder and turn his attention to Amy, Who was smiling as well.

"Welcome back Tails, we're glad that you are alright and back to yourself again, I'm sure me and Sonic can agree that we are proud of you." Amy said to her friend and Tails looked at both his friends, looking right and left and right and left again and felt tears rising from his eyes. "You guys... You will always be my family." Sonic rubs his nose with his eyes closed and eventually gives the young fox a thumbs up and Amy smiles even more at this touching moment and the 2 hedgehogs soon made a group hug with the yellow fox in the middle of it, Tails couldn't help but let out a soft cry and hug them in return and held onto his 2 best friends.

"We will always be a team and friends forever, No matter how many times we have to face danger together, I'm confident that we can stop it... Together." Sonic said to his friends with a grin on his face and winks at Tails and Amy. "I couldn't agree more big bro." Tails replied. "You can state that again Sonic." Amy said as well and the duo eventually walked together away from the destroy factory and facilities on fire from a far distance and smoke rising up into the sky.

"We will ever see Dr. Eggman again Sonic?" Tails asked his big brother. "I'm sure that Dr. Eggman will eventually come up with another egg rotten plan to try to take over this world again." Sonic responded to his little brother. "And I'm sure we're going to keep kicking his butt over and over again until Dr. Eggman gives up." Amy Rose added into the conversation and Tails smiles to himself. "And we will be ready to." Tails said and soon reach his hand upwards towards the sky that seem endless, and felt his heart feeling on fire, a sense of justice and purpose.

"That's what I'm talking about little buddy, Now lets get out of here and let's get some Chili dogs! I'm starving from all this fighting and kicking Egg brains butt for today." Sonic said to his friends with his arms behind his head with a grin and one eye open into a wink, Tails smiles and cheers at this. "It's on me guys, you did rescue me after all." Tails said to Sonic and Amy, and soon the 3 were out of sight.

* * *

"This isn't over Sonic The Hedgehog and Tails and Amy Rose! I will not give up so easily! I will one day defeat you and when I do! I WILL TAKE OVER THIS WORLD! HOHOHO!" Dr. Eggman said before shouting and in the end laughing while driving his flying egg mobile in the sky, nearly escaping after everything exploded and now the mad scientist had to rebuild his empire again and soon get his revenge against that annoying pesky blue hedgehog and his little buddy friends.


End file.
